


among the stars

by dragonesdepapel



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonesdepapel/pseuds/dragonesdepapel
Summary: “It’s called diplomacy, something I thought you would be more versed on.”Catra giggles. “Why do you think the Order assigned me to you?”
Relationships: Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	among the stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nny11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nny11/gifts).



> So this is a gift for [Nny11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nny11/pseuds/Nny11) for being the sweetest, kindest person. Go read their fics, they are amazing. I know it's very short but I hope you like it!

Glimmer waits until the ambassador has left the room to speak.

“I can feel you judging.”

Catra steps from behind her chair, as soundless as ever.

“Judging? Your highness, you must be mistaken,”  Catra says, but Glimmer has grown used to her antics and she can hear her sarcasm as clear as day.

They still have time before her next meeting, so Glimmer relaxes her posture.

“C’mon,” she says, and it’s all the prompt Catra needs.

“Why do you let these fools speak to you like that? You are the queen, they should be listening to you, not the other way around.”

Glimmer sighs. She knows  Catra has a point. In the days  Catra has been escorting her, most of Glimmer’s time has been occupied by listening to other people’s opinions of how she should lead the country now that her mother is gone. It’s getting more and more tiresome.

“It’s called diplomacy,” she finally says. “Something I thought you would be more versed on.”

Catra giggles. “Why do you think the Order assigned me to you?”

The question throws Glimmer off. “Because I keep getting death  threats that compromise the security of Moon Bright and they judged prudent to send someone to keep me safe?”

“Yes. And they chose me to travel to a faraway planet so I would stop butting in on their business. Apparently my comments aren't as well received as you'd think.”

Truth to be told, Glimmer can picture it perfectly.  Catra is like none of the Jedi she has met so far. She’s sarcastic and cunning. She has little respect for common courtesy. She doesn’t imagine her fitting in well with the Order’s strict policies.

“So you are a troublemaker.”

“I am,”  Catra agrees.

“And now I’m stuck with you.”

“You are,” she says, a dangerous glint in her eyes that has Glimmer thinking about the kind of  trouble she’d like to get into.


End file.
